


He'll Take What He's Given

by iwannabeyourwhatshappening



Series: Hannibal's Training [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Training, Begging, Bondage, Crying, Dildos, Kidnapping, M/M, Short, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 04:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwannabeyourwhatshappening/pseuds/iwannabeyourwhatshappening
Summary: Hannibal trains a kidnapped Will to fulfil his large insertions kink.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Hannibal's Training [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216235
Kudos: 70





	He'll Take What He's Given

“Hannibal, Hannibal _please_.” Will’s voice is strained and high. “God! Please, Hannibal. Stop. Please stop.” He’s bent over a metal table, it’s slick with sweat and long warmed by his feverishly overheated skin. His arms and legs are tightly secured to the legs of the table with sturdy leather cuffs. He tries, fruitlessly, again and again to yank his limbs free, he can’t help but try. His wrists and ankles are bloody by this point, but his body jerks of it’s own accord in an attempt to escape the painful and overwhelming intrusions.

“You’re doing extremely well, Will. I’m very pleased with you.” Hannibal shoves his hand forward, making Will choke on his own spit. “We’re making significant progress.” Will sobs as the obscenely large glass dildo shoves hard into him. The sharp pain of Hannibal’s overly rough thrusts piles on top of the deep-seated ache of his overworked insides. They’ve been at it for days. Hannibal’s current fixation is on making Will take larger and larger objects, changing his body to better suite Hannibal’s tastes. Ever since he’d captured Will he’s been training him to fulfil his needs. Will can protest, beg, threaten, but will no way to escape his captor, he has no choice in the matter.

“Hannibal- Fuck, fuck! Please!” He tries to jerk forward, away from the invasion, but he doesn’t have anywhere to go. He gasps deep, frantic breaths, but he never feels like he’s getting enough oxygen. He can feel the dildo shoving his insides open, spreading his hole obscenely wide. Most of him knows that his pleas won’t change a thing, but part of him hopes that he can at least sway the man who claims to care deeply for him. “Hannibal, it _hurts_. I can’t take anymore, it’s-” He let’s out a deep, hiccupping sob. “It’s too big. I can’t-”

Hannibal responds by pulling the dildo out slowly. He drinks in the sight of Will’s hole clinging to the all-too-large toy. He takes a moment to rub his almost painful erection through his pants. Later, he’ll take his time in taking care of himself, but for now his focus is purely on Will. He slicks up the next size from his neatly organized table and presses the tip against Will’s gaping hole.

“Oh, oh! No, Hannibal, please!” Will’s mind nearly shorts out at the though of something even bigger being shoved inside him. Sweat drips from his hair and mingles with his tears on the table beneath him. He doesn’t even have the energy to tense around the intrusion as Hannibal slowly, but surely forces it inside. His stomach rolls at the sensation of the cool glass pushing far past where anything should be able to go.

Hannibal strokes a gentle hand down Will’s back, but he flinches as if burned. Hannibal pays it no mind and leans down to press a kiss between his shoulder blades. He pulls back and takes in the sight of Will’s almost impossibly open hole. He takes a small flashlight from the table and kneels down. With the light shining into the clear glass, he’s given a warped view of Will’s insides. He finds it supremely gratifying, being able to look _inside_ of his pet.

“I’m thinking a speculum, next time.” Will’s exhausted body visibly shudders in response to his words. “That will give me an even better look inside of you.”

Will’s defeated sob rings beautifully in Hannibal’s ears.


End file.
